Shaco/Strategy
Skill usage * is most effective after using . A guaranteed critical strike with 20% damage (not a true critical, from patch 00.94 it is considered to deal only bonus damage), then quickly followed by a 120% damage will deal a reasonable amount of damage to any champion's health. *Using over terrain can help you make a clean escape. *Unlike and , allows Shaco to enter stealth right away but it has a shorter duration. *Be aware that generates a puff of orange smoke when used, which is visible even if used from a bush or in the fog of war. *Having at least 1 rank of is important for team fights as it can be used to disable many enemies. *Stacking multiple in one spot can rack up significant damage with an AP build. *Warding the Jungle and surrounding area with can allow to see a gank coming and escape before the other team initiates. Placing them in the brush will prevent enemies from hiding there. *Multiple strategically placed can slow or trap an enemy. *The clone can be, like most secondary units, controlled by pressing Alt + doing the order with right-click. It does not use any abilities or activated items, however. Use it to push turrets or farm minion waves after its effectiveness has waned. *A well-timed can save from getting hit by projectiles. This works, for example, against turret shots and certain spells such as or even . ** Using will immediately break and cancel any "leashed" abilities such as , , or . *Casting will not break stealth. * can be used to go through walls in a similar way to the summoner spell . *Sometimes is best played tactically. Start off with a point in . If you can, sneak into your lane without being seen by enemies and get to your bush. When in your bush have your lane partner keep the enemies away from the bush. One you've placed a lot of walk out of the bush and bait your enemies into a bush. Between levels 1-4 this should be an easy kill. **Keep in mind that experienced players will be wary of in bushes, so this will probably not work. A better tactic may be to plant them in an enemy's jungle or just strictly as wards, or to place them near your turret to make defending easier. * has a number of differences from his clone that reduce its effectiveness. He can be distinguished from his clone in the following ways: his clone never shows a neutral buff graphic, and pinging Shaco before he uses will cause the ping to follow the real . * and can remove slows. * does not deal increased damage based on trinity force, lichbane or sheen. * isn't too effective at countering stealth if he is trying to escape. The stealth only lasts a few seconds and gives him the ability to flash over walls. It still, however, counters a stealthing for offense. * When laning, having a teammate with can be very useful. Placing a in a bush and having a teammate teleport to it can provide a fantastic surprise attack that the other team wouldn't be able to call MIA quickly enough. Having a mid-laner do this can be even more advantageous due to the level difference. * is often a prime target in team fights. You should be using this to your advantage. Coming in behind the enemies and posing yourself as a threat will cause them to attack you. When they start to turn to you, use your to fear or provide another target. You can once they start to pursue you, and while you deceive send in your clone for additional distraction. All this will allow your team to attack with less counter attack since enemies will be focusing on you. ** A will help you do this by resisting a stun or silence and allow you to out safely. * If your team is defending a turret from attack, can be attacking a turret in another lane (split-pushing). team should be able 4-man defend a turret because of the offensive capability of the turret filling in for Shaco, and an AD can take turrets down very quickly with his . If the enemy team sends a few champions to defend the turret and chase you down, your team would have an advantage in attacking the others. If the entire team decides to target you, that leaves their other turrets open for attack by your team. * can be used as an anti-initiation tool against champions like . If you fear that they may initiate on you, stand on top of a and wait for them to. The moment they do, they will be feared, allowing you to avoid most initial damage and possibly turn the fight around. Build usage * is very fragile as compared to other melee champions, especially during early game. Investing in some HP runes and items will greatly increase his ability to last in combat. *On-Hit Items such as and will increase your damage greatly as your clone will trigger their passives with each of its own attacks. (Stacking effects from an item will not go beyond their associated cap.) **Although is a good item for Shaco, Shaco's clone will not gain the particle from the unique passive of , Allowing the enemy team to see who is the real Shaco. *Cooldown Reduction gives Shaco a significant boost, allowing you to plant faster, create clones more often, and use more over the course of a team fight. *The bonus critical strike damage from will apply on critical hits from , in addition to the bonus magic damage the ability gives. *If uses the active part of it will increase the attack speed of his clone too. *AP Shaco is a extremely viable build which relies on kiting or massive aggression. AP Shaco is even better because 's active does gain additional damage from Recommended builds Countering *When laning against , Don't check the brush as the brush might be filled with his . **This should be noted when facing against an AP . The can kill you, Even if is not around. *Be careful when is nowher to be seen, He might surprise you with his . **To counter this, Quickly run away when you see his particle. *When fighting alone, Be aware that he might use his to turn the fight to his favor. **Also, Be aware that he can dodge any projectile when he cast his . * increases any of his damage to you whenever you turn your back from him, Be careful when running from him. Category:Champion strategies